


Toll The Dead

by CrazyCatMeow



Series: The Meteor Effect [30]
Category: DreamSMP, Hermitcraft, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Armor stands, DreamSMP is a show, Gen, Lore - Freeform, Magic, Tag wranglers stop tagging Hermitcraft as RPF challenge, Tommy goes to hermitcraft.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: There’s a bit of a problem, Tommy fell though a portal Glitch and is now on hermitcraft. With the meteor looming over and Cleo getting effected, things are getting pretty weird.(Part of a series but every thing gets explained.)
Relationships: n/a
Series: The Meteor Effect [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529078
Comments: 66
Kudos: 109





	1. Gentle Repose

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah, I’ve hoped on the Tommy goes to hermitcraft train. It’s a fun trope.

As the hermits all blink at Tommy who’s screeching his head off. Things kick into action. The teen was caught in an unfortunate portal glitch. It happens from time to time when portals have large groups that are going to one place and then one other person who gets dragged along. 

“Oh shoot,” Ren murmurs as Tommy stumbles to the floor, “You ok man?”

“Yeah, Uh give me a moment,” Tommy mummers before cursing under his breath.

“Oh Uh, hi I’m going to grab Xisuma,” Mumbo jitters as his eyes turn light pink.

Grian pipes up, “I’ll go with Mumbo.”

Cub nods, “Tommy, Uh it’s past the curfew, so we can’t send you home yet.”

“Yeah, I thought so, leaving events is one thing,” Tommy glares slightly, “Uh, can I call Philza?”

“Yeah, yeah of course,” False grins.

As Tommy types on his communicator his eyes go wide, “Uh well, I gave him A heart attack.”

“I’d say so,” Iskall grins as they pick up a pair of baby slimes, tucking them safely in a pocket, “You just disappear.”

Tommy’s communicator buzzes, “Hey, I’m ok. Yeah, I’m with the hermits… nothing bad is happening. I’ll head home in the morning. Yeah yeah, I won’t blow anything up. Jeez, old man, I wouldn’t do that here,” The Conversation continues speckled with the occasional swear. After a few minutes, Tommy hands his communicator over to Cub, “Philza wants to talk to you.”

“Oh, thanks. Hey Philza,” Cub smiles, “Yeah, it’s not a problem. Tommy will be fine here for the night.”

“Hi, Tommy,” The helmeted form of Xisuma waves as he lands in the room with a soft splash, “would you like to go somewhere a bit more comfortable to talk.”

“Am I in trouble? I haven’t done anything,” Tommy rushes to defend himself.

“No, it’s just everyone is still in the spawn room and I think you might prefer to talk in private.”

Tommy narrows his eyes, “Sure…”

Full stepping into the light Xisuma waves Tommy into the nether portal.

“Woah,” Tommy breaths, “That’s so fu-freaking cool.”

“Thank you,” Xisuma grins his tail flicking, I believe it was False who made this.”

As Xisuma heads into a different portal Tommy gasps. There are Buildings everywhere, the lamps casting a glow on the ground, “I didn’t realize it was so late.”

“Yeah, Uh if you want to sleep we can continue this later,” Xisuma explains, yawning slightly behind his mask, “We haven’t had teenagers in a while, but I do know Mumbo and Xb had a really weird sleep schedule.”

Tommy snorts, “I’m not tired.”

“Ok, Uh, Do you want a cookie?” Xisuma asks, leading him down a road.

“Sure,” Tommy blinks, “I’m sorry are those Diamonds in the trees!”

“That would be Scar’s doing, I’m the Gardener but he likes his diamond trees,” Xisuma explains.

“Ok…” Tommy nods slightly confused by the fact there are literal Diamonds scattered around.

As Lookie Lookie At My Cookie comes into view Tommy grins, “That’s a store just for cookies?”

“Well, they sell cakes and maybe pumpkin pies as well.”

Running up towards the window Tommy grins, “What the fu-rick you guys are crazy.”

“I suppose,” Xisuma hums, “Now what I want to tell you, by being here there is a slight risk. The meteor might take interest in you, so as soon as possible tomorrow we're going to send you home.”

Sucking in a breath Tommy nods, “Ok that makes sense. Should I be worried?”

“I wouldn’t be, you won’t be here for long.”

Tommy’s communicator buzzes again and he stifles a yawn.

“Right, Uh let me call someone,” Xisuma murmurs pulling his communicator out, “Keralis is willing to let you stay in his base.”

“Oh Uh is he going to come over here?”

“He’ll meet us on the way so I suggest we start walking.”

“For a server that has so many elytra's you don’t use them?” Tommy laughs cursing under his breath.

“Language please,” Xisuma chastises, “Keralis can’t fly, and that’s why we have these, See how we have roads connecting all the bases,” Xisuma explains as he shows Tommy a map, “Since not everyone can fly we have roads.”

“Cool, and Uh what are the little x’s for?”

Xisuma grins, “Well since most of the hermits have been changed sometimes their sleep schedule gets thrown off so we have safe houses all over the place.”

By this point, they’ve walked over the bridge and are walking down the side of the roads, “Well, Uh the hermits seem nice.”

“Yeah, they’ve been texting you?” Xisuma asks as he idly picks up a few flowers.

“Yeah, I haven’t looked at anything yet,” Tommy explains. Rockets wizz overhead and a streak of bright red tumbles to the ground.

“Hey, X,” Cleo grins, rubbing her exposed ribs, “Ow, the meteor knows he’s here.”

“What!” Xisuma yelps as he starts looking over the young man, “What’s he been saying?”

“Uh not sure,” Cleo shrugs, “He asked Joe.”

A small brown bat lands on the ground and a moment later Joe gives a full fanged grin, “Howdy Xisuma, let's finish this talk inside shall we?”

They settle around one of the tables in Keralis’ base grim-faced and deadly serious.

“Ok, Joe what’s he saying.”

“He says as long as we follow his instructions everything will be fine.” Joe pushes his communicator over to Xisuma.

“It seems someone new has ended up here. He is a child and as such, I won’t be affecting him. I won’t stoop that low,” Xisuma reads.

Tommy jitters in his seat, “How do you know he’s not lying?”

Shaking his head softly Joe answers, “From what we know, he has a thing about lying. He hates it.”

Coughing slightly, Xisuma continues, “Have him stay to witness the next transformation, more should know what I can do, if you don’t comply well, you know what happens… uh, that’s good to know,” Xisuma murmurs.

“You could leave,” Joe nods, “We wouldn’t blame you…”

“What did he mean by you know what happens?” Tommy asks slowly, “What happens?”

Keralis answers, “someone could be turned into a full mob for a while. It’s not-”

“Yeah I'm staying,” Tommy snaps, “Leaving if that’s going to happen would just be a jerk move.”

Cleo hums softly as she reads the message, “Uh he’s typing. He says I like you kid, you have a good spirit, you remind me of someone.”

“Like hell, if you’re all evil how would you have friends!”

Keralis buzzes softly, “Tommy, he hadn’t always been evil. He’s out for revenge on the Vex; Impulse has been calling them Fae recently… anyway he used to be good.”

“Oh, Uh… do you people have pajamas?”

Xisuma looks over at Joe who nods, “I’m sure we can find something.”

“Thanks,” Tommy murmurs softly.

As Keralis leads him over into one of his hotels Tommy laughs slightly, “You make all of this?”

“I sure did,” Keralis laughs, “It’s been hard but as long as I don’t fall it’s ok.”

Tommy edges slightly away from the Armor stands crowding the sidewalk, “Why are there so many fake people?”

“In the words of The ZombieCleo, the city lacked life. So she added it.”

“Oh…”

“Well, here you are,” Keralis grins, showing him into his hotel room. It’s not too fancy but it’s nice.”

“You’re kidding right?” Tommy deadpans, “This is awesome!”

“Aww, spank you,” Keralis buzzes, “Well I'll leave you to it, if you need anything, Xisuma, Etho, Wels, and I all live over here, Oh and Exy.”

Tommy blinks softly as Keralis waves and heads back to his room.

Flopping down onto the bed Tommy swallows. Sure he knows the hermits and all, but still. This is scary, with the meteor and all who knows what’ll happen…

“Tommy?” A voice echoes softly, “Can I come in.”

Tommy makes a noise of agreement.

“So, Uh, I kinda need a yes or no…” Joe murmurs, “Not really allowed in without one.”

“Oh uh, come in,” Tommy shrugs as he opens the door, “You're a vampire?”

“Yep, anyway here’s your pajamas. We’ll give you a server tour in the morning.”

“Cool, Uh thank you,” Tommy yawns.

“It’s not a problem,” Joe waves, “oh, And Philza said to check your communicator.”

“Ok,” Tommy waves back as he leaves the room. Quickly changing into his pajamas he huddles under his blankets.

Looking at the communicator he laughs, “All his friends had messaged him as well as most of the hermits. Sure there are a few names he doesn’t recognize like TFC, Helskinght, Avar, and Biffa. 

Clicking through the welcoming messages he answers with thanks for most of them and continues on when he gets. To some of the more unknown people, he takes a moment to read the messages. 

TFC gave him an offer to look at his mines, Biffa made an offer to give him potions, Hels told him he’d show him around the nether and Avar, well Avar tells him he’ll answer any questions he might have.

TommyInnit: Hey, so you said you could answer some questions

AvarV: That i did, what would you like to know

TommyInnit: well, first that sounds really creepy b***h 

TommyInnit: Wow this server even censors the chat…

AvarV: there was an incident a while back.

TommyInnit: 2 who the frick are you. I've never heard of you

AvarV: Let’s just say i'm a new friend, i haven't been around these parts for a long time

TommyInnit: ok one question. Was it really an accident, me being here?

AvarV: i believe so. The meteor is not one for hurting children especially one brought here by mistake

TommyInnit: that’s not what i asked…

AvarV: but it is what you meant

TommyInnit: i guess so…

TommyInnit: how did you know that?

AvarV: that’s my talent…

TommyInnit: So youve been affected

AvarV: Oh no

AvarV: Im not affected, its just a talent i picked up from a friend.

AvarV: she was a lot like you, loud but well meaning, she always knew when someone needed something

TommyInnit: she’s gone?

AvarV: she is one with the stars, and has been for a very long time.

TommyInnit: oh, im sorry

AvarV: don't be, the past is in the past.

TommyInnit: oen last thing, why does everyone say the meteor doesn’t lie

TommyInnit: one

AvarV: the meteor made a pact long ago never to lie, it may not be trustworthy, but it would never back away from a promise 

TommyInnit: oh

AvarV: that is how i know for a fact, the meteor will not harm you. There is no need for you to be punished for an accidental error

AvarV: why don't you tell me about your home… i have heard stories but i would like to hear it first hand.

Continuing to chatter, Tommy grins softly. Tubbo continuously checking in to make sure he’s alright. His best friend is definitely worried about his well-being. Techno and Wilbur have checked in as well. 

Tossing his communicator aside to charge he passes up as soon as his head hits the pillow.

A soft knock at his door draws his attention over as he yawns, “I'm up, I'm up,” He curses sharply as he drags himself out of bed.

“Language,” A voice drawls from the door, “Howdy, I'm Wels, uh Xisuma wants everyone in the cowmercial area.”

“Holly shi-ot are you a dragon?” Tommy grins.

Flexing one of his wings out Wells gives a sharp-toothed grin, “I sure am.”

“Can you breathe fire?”

Blowing a plume of smoke from his mouth into the air, Wels grins, “sure can.”

“Wow… that’s so cool,” Tommy gushes.

“Keep talking like that and you are going to make some hermits feel a lot better.”

This sobers the mood instantly, “Oh, it’s not all fun and games is it?”

Wels sadly shakes his head, “Afraid not, some transformations are worse than others and that can lead to some problems.”

“Oh, Uh, any ideas on how long it’ll take for me to go home?”

Sighing Wels shrugs, “Could take anywhere from two days to a week.”

“Oh,” Tommy swallows, they walk in silence for a few minutes, “Do you know why I’m going to the main area?”

“X wants you to meet everyone and get a rundown of the transformations. I think they’ll give you some armor as well.”

After a while, they end up in the room under the town hall. It’s a mess of different chairs and couches, there’s a small wading pool looking thing in one corner with a clear view of the TV. 

A table is covered partly in books with the other half occupied by small furniture. There’s a long table along one wall with a few different Lego boxes stacked upon it.

“So we’re the first ones here?” Tommy raises an eyebrow.

Wels shrugs, “Suma might have thought it would be a bit more difficult to get out over here?”

“Why?”

“Mumbo,” Wels grins, “He was really bad at waking up early, Biffa’s told me he would literally have to be dragged out.”

Tommy laughs and flops down onto one of the couches.

A few minutes later Xisuma walks in followed by a few of the other hermits, “Oh, Uh sorry for getting you up to early.”

“It’s fine,” Tommy nods. He's definitely been acting pretty differently than normal. He’s in a new place and doesn’t want to get in trouble, “I had time to look around.”

Cleo runs into the room dragging a slightly red Joe behind her.

“Cleo, I was sleeping,” Joe yawns as he grabs a few red gummies.

“I could have thought this through better…” Xisuma murmurs, “Sorry Joe.”

“It’s fine, shusuma.”

“Ok someone explain. What is your name?” Tommy shrieks, “Everyone calls you something different.”

“Hey, shiswamyie,” Keralis waves.

Tommy pulls a face and gestures towards the bee. 

Laughing Xisuma explains, “My name is Xisuma, X I S U M A, the X is silent but people call me any variation they can think of.”

“Ex I suma Void.”

“Zisuma.”

“Zishsuma.”

“Ecksma.”

“ShishwamyieVoid.”

“Ok then…” Tommy murmurs. 

“Well everyone is here so let’s start with introductions,” Xisuma grins, “Questions after, some people probably want to get back to sleep.”

Mumbo nods, his eyes turning slightly orange, “Well, uh I'm Mumbo, and I'm a robot now…”

“I’m a vex,” Scar waves from atop Cub's head, “Oh, and the name’s Scar.”

“You already know but, werewolf,” Ren grins.

“I'm an end drake,” Xisuma nods.

“Creeper, obviously,” Doc hisses, “I'm Doc.”

Ren cuts in, tail wagging happily, “Don't let him scare you, he’s just grumpy because he had to wake up so early.” 

“Jevin, I'm a slime,” He murmurs, waving softly.

“Well you already know this but, I'm Iskall, and I'm iskallium,” They grin as they form a small ball of slime, “Oh and these are Echo and Vee.”

“Tango, I'm a phoenix,” He gives a sharp smile, his tail flicking gently, “Oh and cartoon stuff.”

“Hi, I'm Zedaph, I'm like a ghost sheep,” He bleats softly as he grins.

“Again you know me, Grian, I'm a parrot.”

“I'm Beef, and clearly I'm a cow.” He mutters from his spot leaning against a wall.

Tommy nods and waves over, “Your horns are super cool.”

Cub nods to Tommy, “I'm a sphynx.”

“Hey, I'm Impulse. I'm part bedrock.”

Bdubs gives a sharp-toothed grin, “I'm Bdubs, and I'm a phantom. So please sleep.”

Tommy gives him a thumbs up.

“I'm Hypno, and I have magic. The small dragon over there is Max” 

“Well, im Evil Xisuma. And I am like, some kind of, something? I Don't know, I float.” 

“I'm Etho and I'm a Kitsuné,” He grins, flicking his multiple tails around himself. 

“I'm xB and I'm a Guardian, I can shapeshift into a merman… I think I'm slightly toxic so be warned if I puff up.” 

“Howdy, I'm Joe as you know and I'm a vampire.”

“Cool, so you guys are the affected people?”

“Yep. There’s also Python, he moved to the Legacy server.”

“You already know False,” Xisuma starts, “ This is Hels, Cleo, Biffa TFC, and Stress.”

“Hello lov, let me know if you need anything.” 

“Thanks,” Tommy grins, “Uh I do have a question. Someone named Aver was messaging me last night...”

The hermit’s freeze and Xisuma swiftly walks over to Tommy, “What did he say…”

“Uh, X. we have more problems than him,” Joe shouts over the commotion, “Look at Cleo’s hands.” 

“Oh, dear.”


	2. Revivify

As Xisuma finishes introducing Tommy to the hermit's something pricks at Cleo’s hand. Pulling it up to her face she frowns, “Hey Uh Joe? You did say the meteor’s active right?”

“I did say that, why- oh, oh that’s not good,” He murmurs as a hush falls over the hermits. A wood-like texture has started to appear on her hands and is slowly curling its way up.”

“What did he say?” Xisuma asks.

“Uh, X. we have more problems than him,” Joe shouts over the commotion to the admin, “Look at Cleo’s hands.”

“Oh dear, that’s a problem. Uh, Biffa could you and Doc deal with this for me, I would like to talk to Tommy for a while.”

The hermits disperse and soon Joe, Cleo, and Doc are left in the room. Biffa having gone to check inside the meteor room for particle effects.

“So,” Cleo hums, “I think we can guess, armor stand.”

“That doesn’t feel right,” Joe murmurs, “I would have guessed something like more zombie-ish.”

“Eh, I’m as zombie as you get without the brainless bloodthirsty monster bit.”

“Fair, so uh what do you think’s going to happen?”

“I’m not sure maybe I can control armor stands.”

Doc snorts, “That would be impressive… why don’t you go home and check in if anything more than what’s happening now happens.”

“Will do,” Cleo nods as she drags Joe towards the portal.

Joe manages to snag an umbrella before getting dragged into the portal, “Cleo, slow down.”

Pausing Cleo lets Joe keep up, “Sorry, I keep forgetting you're supposed to be asleep now.”

Yawning Joe nods, “Well you were basically running, but yeah.”

Cleo laughs and grabs Joe’s wrist, “Come on.”

“Cleo, I think you might want to look at your hands…” Joe frowns.

“Oh, oh no,” Cleo murmurs as she spots the wood-like patches. It’s still her skin color but now with wood grain, “Well Uh it looks like it’s stopped.”

“Hopefully it doesn’t spread.”

“Yeah, that wouldn’t be good,” Cleo laughs, “This isn’t too bad.”

Joe smiles back, his fangs flashing slightly, “You’re like a wood zombie.”

Shaking her head Cleo picks up her pace, “That was a bad joke, Joe.”

Flashing his fangs Joe smiles innocently.

Walking out of the portal Joe opens his umbrella and they make their way into Cleo’s base. The Zoo is coming along nicely, Keralis had done an amazing job with it. The HCBBS made by some mysterious force probably Mumbo had shuffled the hermit's bases around. After a few weeks, most of the hermits have swapped back. Surprisingly Grian and Zedaph haven't yet. Zed’s having too much fun making random things inside the large space and Grian likes the slightly more enclosed area. 

A lot of the hermits enjoyed the change of pace. Iskall’s tree had a lot of detail work to be done and Beef can easily walk up and down the long winding ramp. Tango added automation to False’s base. 

Settling down at a table Cleo looks at Joe, “You got a little sunburned there.” 

“I know, I know,” He pulls out a cup from Cleo’s ice chest, “I was going too fast.”

Siping at the blood cup Joe looks at Cleo’s hands, “The wood looks to be spreading.”

“So it does,” Cleo murmurs. The wood on her hands is slowly spreading up her arms. Her fingers have turned weird looking. A quick picture and message in chat solves the issue of what’s happening pretty quickly.

Scar had the answer, articulated ball joints. Most like the ones found in wooden hands for art references, similarly her wrists have changed into the same style.

“It’s like those customizable dolls,” Joe murmurs, “You know the really fancy ones.”

“Joe… why do you know these things?”

“Well, that Cleo comes from knowing Avar could do anything… and I saw one in his room area thing.”

“You’ve talked to him more haven’t you?” 

“I have,” Joe nods, “I want to know more about him, why he’s doing this, I know he’s out for revenge but I can’t grasp why.”

Cleo shrugs, by this point, the wood has spread up to one of the patches of open flesh, “Well, that’s interesting.”

“What is?”

“It hasn’t turned my bones to wood. Must just be getting the skin or something…”

Joe yawns softly, “It might be leaving the bones where they show through.”

Nodding Cleo grins, “I wonder how well it’ll do with my ribs, I’ve got like half of them exposed.”

“Cleo, I’ma be honest. I’m about to fall asleep, can I crash for a bit?”

“Knock yourself out,” Cleo waves, “This is interesting to watch,” By this point, her elbows have changed as well.

Joe shrugs before turning into a wolf and plopping down on the couch. Within minutes he’s completely passed out.

Smiling Cleo laughs and walks back into her room. Leaning against a wall she sighs and looks down at her green skin. She’s been a zombie for so many years now, and well her form is being changed again. 

It’s bad luck, just misfortune, “I never asked to be a zombie… I just wanted to be normal…” She mutters angrily under her breath. It was a very long time ago that she was turned into a zombie, long enough that back when she worked on some of the homeworlds transports she can recognize some of the hermits from when they were kids… Zombified players rarely last long, either permadieing or turning back. When she was turned she was trapped for so long that the virus completely took over her code. Slowly she was able to get her mind back to a semi-human state. 

“Doc and Jevin just get more mob-like and me, I'm turning to wood,” She grumbles. Flopping back onto her bed she falls asleep. 

Waking up she notices the blanket that’s been draped across her body, and well her body. 

Green decaying flesh is replaced with smooth greenwood. Her face has turned to wood but looks the same as it always does, “That’s good at least.”

“What’s good?” Joe calls from in the hallway.

“My face looks normal,” Cleo calls back, “Can't say the same for the rest of me.”

“Can I come in?”

“Sure,” Cleo shrugs as she looks at her legs. It seems every joint has been replaced by a fully articulated ball joint.

“Oh, oh wow,” Joe murmurs, “Are you ok?”

“I mean, I feel fine… I think the wood might have more feeling than zombie flesh.”

“That’s odd,” Joe murmurs.

Cleo rolls her eyes and stands up, “You have something to say don’t you.”

“Yeah, Tommy’s coming over in a few hours. Server tour thing.”

“That makes sense,” She mutters walking out into the main storage area, “Joe what time is it?”

“Uh, a bit afternoon.”

Cleo nods and freezes, “Joe… I can be in the sun.”

Joe grins, “You can!”

Laughing softly Cleo straightens up and takes a step into the sun, “I’m in the sun without a potion.”

“What kind of wood are you?” Joe murmurs softly turning away from the sun. It’s amazing to see her in the sun but he can’t join her.

“Not sure,” Cleo shrugs, “I’m still green and I don’t think it’s wood stain.”

“Hmmm, oh it looks a lot like lignum vitae,” Joe nods, “Ohh there’s a dice set.”

Cleo snorts, “People will make dice out of anything.”

“Yep,” Joe laughs.

Frowning to herself Cleo walks into the bug house, “Well if that kid is coming over might as well make sure everything is clean.”

They rush around the zoo in a flurry of motion, in no time at all the zoo is clean.

“Cleo, is it my imagination, or is the snail moving?” Joe asks.

“Oh gosh, that’s not good.”

One by one the bugs start moving around. The spider thuds dully as it lunges into the glass. The child that was teasing it falls to the ground. Its parent rushes over and dusts it off before returning to the wall.

“Joe!” Cleo yelps, “You got anything for this?”

“Uhh, nope,” The vampire nods.

After a moment the panic settles, the armor stand child goes back to pushing its face into the glass enclosures.

“Well, that’s something,” Cleo murmurs as she looks at the monsters in their cage, one growls at Joe slightly, “Hey, stop that.”

Surprisingly the monster stops and walks back into its little cave.

“Oh, Uh I didn’t expect that.”

“Wait, let's go over to the beach area,” Joe grins. 

Cleo grins, as they walk over to the beach area, the armor stands children scattered around playing. 

The nether portal vwoops and Tommy walks over to the zoo area.

Xisuma follows close behind, “Hey Cleo. How are you?”

“Wooden…”

Pausing Xisuma blinks for a moment, “You’re made of wood…”

“She can control armor stands as well. Wait, Cleo, Ask Keralis about his base.”

“What?” Tommy asks as he watches dumbfounded as a mini armor stand makes a sandcastle, “So Uh what’s happening?”

“So Cleo’s being affected, and since she does a lot of armor stand stuff this happened.”

Joe’s communicator buzzes and he looks down, “Oh, Uh, Avar says he’s trying to not scare Tommy.”

“He keeps saying he doesn’t want to hurt me…” Tommy shrugs, “he looks like a jerk but he doesn’t want me to hurt.” 

“WOW,” Cleo laughs, “Well I won’t complain about that… there aren't many hermits left… I wonder what’ll happen when he’s done with us.”

Xisuma frowns, “Let’s worry about that later, why don't you show Tommy around.”

“Sure, can you head over to Keralis’ base for me? I want to see if the armor stands over there are living as well. Oh and the shopping district.”

Xisuma nods, “Will do.”

“So, the dragon-man said this was a zoo?” Tommy asks, raising an eyebrow, “Where are the animals?”

Joe snorts slightly, “It’s made of armor stands.”

Tommy’s face falls slightly, “Oh…”

“Don't bash it until you see it, kid,” Cleo laughs, “The stuff out here is the easy part.”

“The easy part?” He splutters, “What… and why are they moving?”

“The meteor lets me control them,” Cleo laughs, “Now, can you tell me something? You look a bit twitchy, what's up?”

Tommy frowns, “I’m supposed to be doing a super important recording thing today. We were going to drop a teaser with a bit of it and, well I'm not there...”

“What was going to happen?” Joe asks as he wanders up behind him.

“Well, uh we have a three lives rule then we ‘turn’ into ghosts, it's just more grayscale. Yeah, I'm on my last life, and I was supposed to die” He explains, cursing sharply he gasps, “This has messed everything up.”

“You’ll be back soon,” Cleo clicks, “The kind of transformation this is, it won't last too long.”

Tommy nods softly, before resuming his normal loud demeanor, “The meteor is probably too scared to affect me.”

“I would not test him,” Joe murmurs, “He doesn’t take kindly to criticism.”

“He said he won't affect me,” Tommy curses, “It’s fine.’

“That is playing with fire, I wouldn't test him.”

Tommy’s face softens slightly, “Uh, why do people call him different things, like I've heard it and him, people calling him a rock and calling him Avar.” 

Cleo looks over at Tommy, “Sometimes it's easier to just let him be a rock, it’s less scary.”

He looks like he’s about to argue when they step into the bug house, “Woah, wait a minute, that’s an armor stand?” 

“I mean yeah, it’s made of a lot of them, it’s just alive now.”

Tommy walks around looking at the different animals, “That’s crazy…”

Turning to Cleo, Joe whispers something, “Oh, oh that’s not good,” She giggles.

“What’s not good?” 

“I made a Wile E. Coyote, in Tango’s base, the piano is in a loop…” 

“I've got to see this,” She laughs, “Come on.”

As they leave Tango’s nether portal, it seems some of the others have gathered to watch the piano falling. 

Wile E. Coyote stands frozen for a moment before looking up at the falling piano. A loud twang comes from the piano as it smashes into the ground.

The Coyote wobbles slightly as it stands up.

“Cleo,” Tango waves, “You look epic, but uh could you make it stop falling at least for now?”

“Oh, uh yeah I think I can,” Cleo answers, “Uh you ok there? You look a bit loopy.”

Walking over Impulse grabs his arm, “He’s like in the cartoon thing, and he wants to test if he’ll be ok.”

“He scared me so bad I fell into a cave,” Zedaph complains, “He just ran straight at the piano.”

“Come on Zed for science,” Tango grins, False and TFC walk over as Cleo rolls her eyes and walks over to the Coyote, “Stop falling.”

Surprisingly that works, the Coyote freezes in place as the piano stops mid-air, “That’s handy, I wonder what else I can do…”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think.
> 
> I've got something super cool planed for next chapter :)


	3. False Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to spookedshorty for helping with the first part.

“Aww, darn it,” Tango laughs, “We’re out of potions.”

The three have been helping Zedaph out with Zedaph’s pig-filled spaceship. They’ve been refining the ship’s design and helping pigs float.

“I’ll go get some,” Zedaph bleats.

“Ok I’ll go with you, Impy watch the pigs.” 

Impulse looks over from his spot next to the shulker, “What, oh ok.”

Tail flicking Tango flaps his wings and takes off into the void. 

Zedaph follows moments later leaving Impulse alone. Grinning at his friend's fading figure he sighs, he would have gone with them if he could, flying over the void is pretty scary and never really ends well...

_ My child, greetings. A feeling of warmth blossoms around Impulse, Have you put any further thought into our meeting? _

“I- Not really?”

_ You’re unsure? _

“Yeah... I just don’t feel ready yet.”

_ Well, time isn’t an issue for the void. I can wait.  _ A cluster of stars dance around Impulse now, a celestial hug of sorts.

_How have you been finding things?_ The stars shift away slightly, now perched along the edge.

“It’s been weird, but that’s not really unusual for us.” He turns away, “Not anymore.”

The stars swirl, a makeshift nod, taking his words into consideration.

“This kid, Tommy, found his way here,” The cluster brightens and moves closer, “He’s from the Dream SMP, they do a show about revolutions or something. I’m not really sure.”

_ Ah, are you all faring well with this new... Event? _

“I guess so.. Oh! I saw Skiz at MCC, he was just about ready to fight that rock. Was chill about the whole bedrock thing, which is good. I also met this other person from that SMP, Wilbur, I think it was.”

_ Yes, Wilbur Soot. Such a sudden meeting, though I do not regret it. He sang such a beautiful song. An echoing memory, fond and treasured. _

_ Songbirds must fly. _

“You met him!? He didn’t mention you though, that doesn’t make sense.”

_ We never truly met. His voice met the depths through experiments. What connection we had has nearly faded... Forgive me, my voice wavers. _

“That’s fine, you don’t need to talk!” The stars emit a burst of faint twinkling laughter, but therein lies no malice, only appreciation, “During MCC some of the audience kept accusing us of cheating...

“If I were to take the step, would you be able to talk better?” The stars sink, hesitation evident through their stillness.

Impulse knows that’s a yes. He can feel it.

_I cannot say,_ An audible sigh, _for it’s not my place to make that decision for you. Just trust that I will catch you... always._

Impulse takes a deep breath, “I trust you…” He stands up and looks into the endlessly stretching void.

Walking to the edge of the ship Impulse looks down. Closing his eyes he lets himself fall. His breath puffs out as he lands on something soft. Standing up he sees what he landed on, a dark purple and golden roof. 

_ Sorry about the rough landing, I’ll guide you down. _

His vision is blurry, but a gentle hand grasps his and begins to pull him in the proper direction. He just barely hears steps accompany his, faint clicking as it pads down. Impulse is sat down, blankets and pillows brought to his lap. He rubs his eyes as a mug of warm chocolate is placed in his hands. He can see the handiwork of the mug, chorus flowers traced into the glazen surface. Now, he looks at the now clear figure standing before him, intentions of thanking it.

“It’s odd seeing you “in-person” child. Odd, but not at all unpleasant.” 

Even without eyes, the void looks back. A shapeless face, an inked illusion of hair flowing upward. Glowing threads wrapped and twined around its figure, as well as woven in its ‘hair’; shifting shades of chorus purple. It is draped in deep purple, poncho lined with soft yellows. 

Arms poke through two slits in fabric speckled with evershifting blue, orange, and pink. The thread goes further, curled around fingertips and wrists.

Dark lavender puffs around its legs ending at mid-calf, and there lies more luminous string, twirled around both leg and arch of bare feet. It feels soft, like thick folds of silk; its skin coated in thick fur, only noticeable through careful observation or touch. 

It’s much smaller than expected, one would think a celestial being would be tens of blocks tall; but Void is about ten tall, rather than seventy or even a hundred. 

It’s much more to take in than he expected, suppose that’s just what happens though.

_“Welcome to my garden,”_ Void chitters softly, _“It has been such a very long time since I’ve had any guests.”_

“Oh, well it’s really pretty,” Impulse murmurs.

_ “I’m glad to hear that the centuries of work I put into this show. It’d be quite unfortunate if it was not evident.” _

It runs its hand along the border of the gazebo, pale chorus stems stiffened and gathered in a semblance of a fence. Softly carved purpur columns rest between.

Around those columns, and along the inside of the roof are chorus trees, curling branches brace the top. Flower buds and blooms softly chiming as the tree slightly twists and turns, gentle light peeking through the bark. The roots caress the rug-covered floor and dig into the cratered endstone. Glowing threads line the edges of the ceiling, tiny end rods seem to sprout from the edges of the string.

“I would like to thank you,” Void sighs, “ _It has been so long since I've had someone to talk to after She faded, Nether went soon after.”_

“Wait Nether, like the fiery lava place?” Impulse asks from where he’s sinking into a poof.

_ “It was once so much more, beautiful fungal trees, animals… he was very fond of his pigs, he took the idea from her.” _

“Oh uh, well the nether was overhauled recently, and what you're saying sounds right. What it looks like now I mean.”

_“Can you show me?”_ Void asks softly, reaching a hand out.

“Yeah sure, here I have photos,” Impulse grins pulling his communicator out.

“ _Photos_?” Void murmurs, pulling its hand back.

“Do you not know?”

_ “I have been withdrawn from your world for so long… I could only hear what was happening.” _

Impulse smiles up at the hovering form, “It’s like a painting but not, see.”

“ _Oh my, that is clever_ …” Void laughs, “ _that certainly looks like his land, if only…”_

A soft feeling of warmth and longing builds into his chest, “You miss him?”

_ “He is my brother, I miss him every moment of every day. Tell me child about the meteor you have spoken of.” _

“Oh, uh we don’t know all that much about him, he fell from space and apparently has been up there for ages. He keeps saying things like getting revenge on the Vex and bringing back the world to how he remembers it.”

Void visibly tenses, “ _What, perchance, is his name?”_

“Avar.”

The air falls deathly still as the temperature plummets. “ _I know that name… it’s why She is gone. My Child, I promise you I will do everything in my power to help keep you and your family safe._ ”

Nodding Impulse shivers wrapping himself further in the blankets, “Thank you.”

_“May I do something_?” Void asks cautiously, “ _I know a way to block him completely from your mind… I can slowly spread it to your family.”_

Impulse nods, “Um, ok…”

“ _I should warn you he has been tampering with emotions, you might find the bedrock a bit more invasive than before._ ”

Sitting slightly stunned Impulse nods, “Ok.”

Void gently takes Impulse's hands, “ _That should help my Child.”_

Gasping sharply He fumbles to put his cup down, “This feels wrong…”

_“Heavier than normal_?” Void asks softly, settling down on an adjacent poof.

“Yeah, it’s weird, like I know I can move but it’s harder than I thought.”

“ _Sleep my Child_ ,” Void croons, “ _Give yourself time to adjust and learn, your friends will be back in a few moments.”_

Impulse sinks into the poof and shivers slightly as the air turns colder.

“Impy, really?” Tango laughs, “You fall asleep in the end, where’d you get this blanket anyways.”

Impulse yawns, “Void gave it to me I guess…”

“Wait you weren’t joking?” Zedaph bleats, “The void’s a person!” 

_____

Grinning softly Cleo walks up behind Xisuma, he’s working in the gardens by his sandcastle. Tommy is off touring the different mini-game areas with Biffa and Iskall.

“Hey, X,” She waves, “What’s up?”

“Hi Cleo,” He grins, “Just working on the gardens.”

“The armor stands, are they bothering you?” She asks as she watches some of the child-like stands jump into the pond. 

“They tend to avoid me,” Xisuma shrugs. 

Cleo grins slightly, “Cool, I’ll see you around.”

Shrugging Xisuma waves and gets back to work. After a few minutes, a soft thump comes from behind.

“Hello?”

Something skitters across his tail, spinning around Xisuma finds him face to face with a small armor stand, “Oh my stars, where did you come from?”

It bounces softly and hops away. 

Stepping forward, Xisuma follows behind the small beast.

His claws click on the asphalt. Clutching his communicator to his chest he shuffles forwards. Following behind Xisuma growls, his fur fluffs up as the small thing jumps onto his tail.

Spinning around trying to get his tail Xisuma huffs at the armor stand.

Xisuma chases the armor stand around for a while longer. Shaking his head he straightens up and walks back into the sandcastle.

“Note to self, ask Cleo about freezing the armor stands while people are working.”

______

Fluttering his Wings scar lands on some chests, he’s having to restock the Chest Monster shop again, it sells out pretty often.

One of Cleo’s armor hermits has wandered into the shop… Jevin, based off of its mask. 

“Hey,” Scar chitters to the armor stand, “What’s up?”

Turning its head to the side the Armor Jev waves, followed by a thumbs up.

“You guys can’t talk can you.”

The armor stand replies with finger guns.

“Oh, Uh welcome to my shop, feel free to hang around.”

The armor stand seems to like this and continues to walk around the store. Scar flies after it, just watching to see what it’ll do. It seems to be looking for something, as an armor stands Wels clanked up the stairs, the stand holding a wriggling bag full of small armor stand monsters.

_______

As night falls the Hermits head inside, even if sleeping at night isn’t something some hermits do it’s much safer to remain indoors. Since monsters roam the land, it’s pretty dangerous.

Cleo frowns as she walks around the zoo. This whole thing is confusing… she’s used to being dead, and now, well she’s a living puppet.

A groan from behind startles her from her thoughts. A zombie lurches forwards, its arms outstretched and grasping. 

“Oh for goodness sake, leave me alone,” Cleo shouts.

The zombie freezes and slowly backs away, shuffling off to find a different target. 

“Oh, well, that’s handy,” Pulling her communicator out she sends Joe and Xisuma a message. Telling them what had just happened.

A few minutes later both come running over, “What happened?”

Rolling her eyes at the admin Cleo shrugs, “A zombie was walking over here I told it to go away and it did.”

“Do you think it could work on me?” Joe asks, “I'm technically undead…”

“I think you’ve made a mistake,” Xisuma grins as Cleo’s face splits into a smile.

“Joe, could you go and grab a head from the storage room?”

Joe stands up from his spot at the table and sharply shakes his head, “Yeah, she can at least sorta control me.”

“Can we go test this out?” Xisuma asks, “I would like to see how far you can take this.”

As they walk out into a nearby plains biome mobs take notice and start to walk over. Cleo marches up to the mobs, “Leave.”

The mobs turn around and start walking away, a few linger but wander off after a moment, “Well, I’m going back to a safe area,” Joe murmurs as Creepers pad up. He poofs into a wolf and runs back to Cleo’s base.

“Uh, was that good?” Cleo asks, “Need any more information?”

“I think that’s good,” Xisuma nods, “Let me know if that gets more powerful.”

“Will do,” Cleo grins, they start walking back to her base as Creepers start to swarm around the field. They tend to come out to hunt and forage around a bit later than zombies and skeletons. Doc explained it as making sure the pack would be able to work well, and if a member is hurt or sick another Creeper will sit and watch guard. 

_____

“Ok, talk to me,” Joe murmurs, “I’ve known you long enough to tell something is bugging you…”

Cleo frowns, “It’s just that, well, I’ve been a zombie for a very long time, and this, a zombie like a puppet… I-I don’t miss being human but this is just weird.”

“What do you mean by weird?”

“Like it feels human. The senses are as good as a human‘s. You have stronger senses since, well Vampire. But zombies have really dull senses, it’s not overwhelming, but it’s weird.”

Joe nods and looks up at Cleo, “What about the controlling armor stands?”

“Ok, that is really cool, like it brings life into everything. My builds feel alive.”

“Oh, did the giant peacocks come alive?”

“They didn’t,” Cleo giggles, “that would be a disaster.”

“Giant birds,” Joe giggles, as he turns into a bat.

“Still doing that I see,” Cleo grins.

Popping back to a fairly human form Joe rolls his eyes, “Hey I’m getting better at not randomly shapeshifting.”

“Pfft, that you are,” Cleo shrugs.

Joe sticks his tongue out, “As for controlling undead mobs, how are you doing?”

“I mean, I think it’s going fine,” Cleo jokes, “It’s useful that’s for sure, no more mobs, have them fight Creepers.”

“Ohh smart.”

Cleo’s communicator buzzes sharply. 

AvarV: stop panicking.

xBCrafted: What did you do to Tommy

AvarV I saved him, respawn from that doesn’t work too well.

xBCrafted: That was fixed ages ago.

“What’s happening,” Joe asks. 

“Tommy is in trouble.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As many of you may have seen Tango’s IRL name was added to his tag, now he has said on stream that he won’t share his name, this is an invasion of privacy.
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter, let me know what you think :)
> 
> Any ideas what’s happened to Tommy?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think, and if you’re reading this from the DreamSMP side of things.
> 
> If you have any questions I’m more than happy to answer. <3


End file.
